Such apparatus are generally known, for example in the form of reflow soldering apparatus which are constructed in a linear configuration. In these reflow soldering apparatus of the prior art a plurality of chambers is arranged which are each adapted to subject the objects present therein to a process, in the case of a reflow soldering apparatus to a temperature treatment in order to allow the soldering process to be performed. For this purpose a determined temperature is maintained in each of the relevant chambers and the object for processing, in this case the printed circuit board, passes through the various chambers so that, as seen in time, the object progresses through a temperature profile. The reflow solder process takes place as a result of progression through the temperature profile.
Such reflow soldering apparatus of the prior art are bulky. In view of the fact that such soldering apparatus are often utilized in places where space is expensive, there is a need for reflow soldering apparatus which take up a smaller volume.
This object is achieved in that the chambers are adapted to successively perform different processes on the object present in the chamber.